White Sleep
by GoldenGirl
Summary: Clana fic. In Bed. Enjoy :)


AUTHOR: GoldenGirl  
TITLE: White Sleep  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Smallville. Please dont sue me.  
PAIRING/RATING: Clana, G  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short stand-alone. Enjoy :)  
  
Lana and Clark lay across the white linen sheets motionless. Clark was the one sleeping but Lana didn't dare move to wake him up. So they both lay motionless, Lana's eyes wide open, Clark's shut. She looked at him and suppressed a laugh. He was supposed to look peacful, thats what people look like when they sleep, but Clark's eyebrows stayed in a constant furrow. Always something on his mind she thought smiling to herself. It was cute.   
  
She stirred slightly to once again lay on her back and looked up at the cieling. So much to think about but nothing on her mind. Unlike sleeping Clark. It was better this way. Another reason not to wake him was not to get anything on her mind. The moments in life when theres nothing to think about are ones you should savor. Unfortunetly this moment would only last a little while since she inadvertantly moved and caused Clark to move as well. Which led to his awakening.   
  
His eyes fluttered open in a mini panic no one but Lana would be able to detect. They regained composure once they focused on her. His hand left it's resting place on top of his stomach and slowly made its way down to Lana's hand. He wrapped his fingers around her palm. She in return squeezed his hand and said "I'm here."  
"Good," he answred, yawning. "I thought you were getting up." He looked towards the door and then to Lana.  
She rolled on her side to face Clark and answered "No."   
  
Her eyes glistened as she looked at him and they confused Clark for a minute. In the right time, Clark could make himself think they sparkled with delight and happiness. Other times they could be an accumulation of tears ready to spill down her cheeks at any moment. This time he did not know what to make of them. She smiled as if to let him know.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked while brushing a stray hair from her face.  
"And disrupt your precious sleep? Never."  
Clark smiled and proceeded to brush her hair with his finger tips even though none of it was in her face. "Is it cuz I look like a baby when I sleep?"  
Lana let a laugh escape her lips since no one would be awakened this time. "Yes. A worried baby."  
"I looked worried?" Clark asked, readjusting his furrowed brows.  
  
Lana nodded sadly and turned her body away from his, resting on her other side.  
"I'm sorry," he said knowingly.   
He leaned towards Lana's so she could feel his chest against her back. Or more appropriately so he could feel her back against his chest. He rubbed her stomach with the palm of his hand and let her white tank top slip in between his fingers.   
  
"Don't be sorry," she said. "You didn't do anything wrong."   
She spoke to him as a teacher would to a five year old boy who had just dropped a box of crayons on the floor and was absolutely distraught over it.   
He let his chin linger at the crook of her neck, letting it barely touch her skin but enough to make her giggle.   
"Stop that," she said in between laughs.  
"Stop what?" Clark asked, also smiling. His toes gliding down the back of her right calf. She entwined her foot around his ankle in attemp to stop him but was met with more tickles from his other foot. Clark's bare feet pined down her own until she was unable to move them.  
  
"Come on, don't give in, "Clark pleaded. He didn't want their feet game to end.  
"But you're sufficating my feet."  
"Oh?"  
"They can't breath," Lana frowned.  
  
Clark unpined her feet and repsoitioned himself to lay on his back. He sighed, sad that the game was over, as he lay the back of his head down on the pillow. Lana felt the void he left on her back and turned to face him.   
"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.  
"You," he sighed.  
"No really," she said doubting him.  
"You," Clark repeated himself.   
  
Lana vertically placed her chin on his shoulder and looked at the eyes that were not looking back at her but to the ceiling. "What about me?" she asked.  
After looking up for what seemed like a long enough time, Clark turned his head to look at Lana. "You know what," he answered somberly. Lana looked down to his cotton white undershirt and he resummed his glance upward. She idily pinched his shirt and twisted it around her fingers without protest from Clark.  
  
"I like this," she said suddenly. Clark didn't ask what but instead let her continue. She took her chin off his shoulder and lay her head on it instead. "I like laying with you."  
"Me too," Clark said simply.  
"It's even better when you fall asleep." She smiled widely in place of a laugh.   
Clark smiled as well. "Its not fair. Why don't I ever see you sleep?"   
Lana shrugged and snuggled into his shoulder simoltaneously. "You're Sleepy and I'm Bashful."  
"Dopey!" Clark spat back. "You're Dopey." They both laughed.   
"You are so corny, Clark Kent," Lana snikered.   
"Can't argue with that," he responded.   
  
After their fit of laughter ended, Clark leaned his head on hers and his bangs swept along her forehead. With her fingers, Lana brushed them to the back of his head and away from his eyes.  
"You need to cut your hair."  
"I like my hair. I thought you liked it like this"  
"It gets in the way."  
"Well can I do it tomorrow?" He yawned. "I'm tired. Lets sleep."  
  
Lana took her head off his shoulder and turns to the edge of the bed. "I can't."  
Without asking why, Clark simply tugged at her hand which he was still holding since the moment he had woken up.   
"Don't go," Clark said in a somber voice, the furrow in his eyebrows creeping back up his face as he saw her figure sit up.   
"I have to go," Lana said in a hushed tone. She looked over her shoulder to Clark with glistening eyes and once again, Clark didn't know what to make of them. He hoped they were happy eyes, but she didn't smile to let him know. He squeezed her hand not wanting to let it go and Lana returned favor. Then let her fingers slip from benethe his.   
  
"How will I sleep?" He asked, solemnly.   
"You're tired," she answered. "You'll sleep."  
  
He watched as she got up and went through the door, her white garments moving along her body with every step. He turned his attenton from the door back to the cieling once she was gone. He was unable to look away and shut his eyes to sleep. 


End file.
